Many users maintain calendars for managing meetings and/or specific tasks. For example, a user may maintain a social network calendar within a social network, an office productivity calendar within an office suite, etc. The user may populate such calendars with entries, such as a work meeting entry, a get gas entry, and/or other entries specified by the user. The user may share and/or expose the calendar to other users. For example, a scheduling administrator may be provided with read and/or write access to an employee calendar so that the scheduling administrator may add work meetings entries into the employee calendar.